Not Your Average Percabeth
by Puckabrina Percabeth Rules
Summary: First, Annabeth dumps Percy and his Mom dies. Second, Percy turns himself into a Pancake. Third, he has to protect Olympus from evils Forth, he gets a Walkie Talkie of Doom. Just read and you'll know what I'm talking about


Percy stared sadly at the flow of traffic beneath him, this was it. He was finally gonna end this torture.

**FLASHBACK**

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted as he saw his girlfriend for the first time in a year "you're back!".

She had just finnished Re-redesigning Olympus, since the Giants had tried to finnish what Kronos had started.

"Percy," Annabeth said softly "We need to talk."

Alarmbells started ringing in Percy's head, but he brushed them of thinking it wasn't important.

"What is it, Wise girl?" Percy asked, concerned. "Percy, I'm so sorry. I really am, but...I've found someone else."

She said almost crying. "Wha-What do you mean?" He stuttered. "Percy, I'm...I'm breaking up with you." Percy looked at her, shocked for a moment. He gently took her face in his hands, "if he's a good man and we can still be friends, then thats okay with me."

TIME SKIP

When Percy finally got away from Annabeth and her new boyfriend (it felt weird calling him that) Johnny. He immediately went to the beach and started to cry.

A hour later Chiron came to worsen his mood.

"Percy" he said "Yes Chiron?" "Child I am afraid I have bad news"

"What is it?" Percy asked, Chiron hesitated.

"Your mother, well, shes gone." "Gone where?" Percy wondered, dreading the answer.

"She's in the underworld. I'm sorry, Percy" Percy stared at Chiron in shock, then he got up and ran as fast as he could into the woods.

(Percy's POV)

'Why!' My mind screamed as I tried to process what just happend. 'Okay, first Annabeth dumps me, second Mom is... Mom is...'

I screamed as my fist almost flew into a tree. But, I stopped myself when I remembered it would hurt the Nymph living inside it.

Instead I yelled as loud as I could, hoping that a monster heard and would come after me, No such luck.

Tears flowing from my eyes, I walked back to my cabin.

When I got there I grabbed Riptide and ran out of camp.

Annabeth had Johnny, I started walking.

Thalia had the hunt, it started to rain.

Grover had Juniper, Lighting struck the tree next to me as if Zeus was Laughing at my misfortune.

Jason had Piper, I got to New York.

Hazel had Frank, I called A cab and told him to take me to One World Trade Center*.

Leo had his machines, I gave the Driver all my cash, I wouldn't need it where I was going.

And I didn't know Nico all that well,

I walked into the building's elevator, and me?

I was on the edge of the roof, I had no one.

I fell...

**(NO ONES POV)**

**(ON OLYMPUS)**

"Aphrodite if you touch my son I swear-!" Posidon cut short on his threat as his eyes went wide and he whispered "My son."

Apparently, Zeus felt it to.

There as a flash of white light and Percy appeared on the floor, Looking almost like a pancake.

Some of the godesses screamed at the gorey scene.

Posidon dropped to his knees in horrer, "Percy." He said softly "Hades if He dosen't make to Elusiam..." "I can't do that," Hades said dryly, "when he isn't even dead yet."

The Sea God turned to Apollo. "Fix Him Apollo, or I'll make sure you never have another child ever again."

Apollo gulped and waved his hand over the limp form on the ground

"All the bones in his body are broken and his heart was pierced by one of his ribs. I'm surprised he isn't dead yet." Apollo said as Percy slowly started to look more like a human being then a flat breakfast food.

"It's One of the powers my children have," Posidon said grimly "The water in they're blood keeps them alive for a few minutes after the incident."

Percy groaned on the floor alerting the Olympains, once again, to his presence.

"Am I Dead?" He asked, lifting his head. "No, but you came pretty close." Hermes answered.

"Crud." The Demigod muttered slamming his head on the floor.

"Now, now Percy, you don't want to cave your head in do you?" Apollo chided.  
Percy started slamming his head harder, "Percy, stop that." Posidon commanded his son.

Percy opened his eyes and looked at his father in question.

"Why?"

"Because you'll hurt yourself"

Percy had a idea, a dumb idea, Which was why he was doing it.  
"Hey Artemis, I love you, will you marry me? And have a gazillian Babies?"

"Die!" was the response.

Percy closed his eyes when he saw her bow get ready to fire.

"Wait!" To Percy's distress Athena spoke up "Do you not think it odd that he shows up pretty much dead, then slams his head on the floor almost hard enough to cave in his skull, then flirts with Artemis who he knows would Murder him if he so much as looks at her funny? I believe Percy wants to die."

"Son, is this true?" Posidon asked his son in distress. "Was it that obivus?" Percy sighed.

Twelve of the gods nodded(Hades and Hestia were there)**.

"Is there anything to do to make you change your mind, Perseus?" Hestia asked kindly "Well, You could ether make sure I won't think about Mom being Dead" Posidon's eyes Got sad" "or the fact Annabeth dumped me," Athena's face was Emotionless "Or you could keep me in a box for the rest of my life." Percy said.

The gods started a mental conversation, a few minutes later Zeus Boomed*** "Perseus, If you wish then you shall become the Guardian of Olympus, do you accept?"

"Sure. But," Percy said the next part hesitatingly, as if he was afraid of the answer "Uncle Hades, if it isn't to much to ask, can I Be allowed to talk to my Mom every once in a while?"

* * *

***I think this is the tallest building in New York, if not, blame the internet.***

****Shout out if you can guess who didn't nod. Here is a clue, it's the winter solstice.****

*****Pun intended*****

**Well done the first chapter of 'Not Your Average Percabeth'! And can I PLEASE have some Reviews? It will help a lot!**


End file.
